Right Here
by Dyc3r
Summary: SongFic: “Right Here” by Hawk Nelson. Falls between New Beginning and The New Teen Titans. Told from Terra’s point of view. Makes more sense if you've read New Beginning.


**NOTES: **I happened to listen to this song after I started writing "The New Teen Titans," and I wish I would have stumbled on this _first_. Cause it works as a nice transition between my two stories.

**SUMMARY: **SongFic: "Right Here" by Hawk Nelson. Falls between **New Beginning** and **The New Teen Titans**. Told from Terra's point of view. (Makes more sense if you've read New Beginning.)

**

* * *

**

Right Here

"_Every time I see you, I can see right through you, knowing I could never change your mind. I look into your eyes for the last time, I have realized for the first time."_

Beast Boy…and…_Raven_…married? This is too much. It still hurts to look at him. Every time I do, I see the kid I left behind so long ago. That night in the carnival…I broke his heart. I know that…but I would give anything to go back and make things right. All I want is a second chance. That stupid picture of us I found next to my bed. It kills me every time I look at it. All the things I could have had…if only I stayed with the Titans. If only I hadn't tried to kill them. Why do I always have to screw things up like this?

"_While everyone is around I'll take a moment to let you know that I'm down. Have all my questions been ignored? This time I'm walking out the door"_

I can't take this anymore. I just don't belong here. I had my chance to join the Titans and I blew it. I tried to tell them how I felt, but they just didn't understand. I guess they don't know what it's like to lose your best friend. Besides, it's not like they'll miss me. I've been gone so long as it is.

"_I don't know if I'll ever know why, or hear the sound when angels cry. What you said to me late last night, I'll remember for the rest of my life."_

"Terra, please! Don't go." I turned around and saw Beast Boy jogging after me. He smiled slightly as I looked up at him. "Terra, I already lost you once. Please, don't do this again." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, "I'm sorry Beast Boy…I just don't belong here anymore." Beast Boy put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head, "Yes you do! I know things are different now, but you are _still _part of the team. You _always _will be."

"_Every night when I close my eyes, I see the ways that you've touched my life. And I want you to know that I'll always be right here."_

Beast Boy looked at me, "Terra, I said I would be your friend no matter what…I said I'd never forget you. You were my best friend Terra, and I never really got to return the favor." I looked up at him and started to cry, "Beast Boy don't do this…" He smiled back at me, "I know things can't go back the way they were Terra, but I'll always be here. And I'll _always _be your friend."

"_Time stands still, so do I, leave me here. But for now I will go, and I won't say nothing. Every time I hear that sound, it reminds me that you're always hanging around. Have all my questions been ignored? This time I'm walking out the door."_

He doesn't get it. I've been gone for twenty-five years. While he grew up, I didn't change at all. Frozen. I'm still a kid…and Beast Boy…he's old enough to be my dad. He wants to be my _friend? _Has he been ignoring me this whole time? Does he have any idea how I feel right now…?

"_I don't know if I'll ever know why, or hear the sound when angels cry. What you said to me late last night, I'll remember for the rest of my life."_

"Terra, no one said this was gonna be easy. We all know it's hard. But we had to _live_ _without_ you this whole time. He pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed it to me. I looked down at it and started to cry harder. The two of us standing together at the carnival, smiling. I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face, "Why did you keep this?" He smiled warmly, "So I would never forget…"

"_Every night when I close my eyes, I see the ways that you've touched my life. And I want you to know that I'll always be right here."_

"I cried myself to sleep every night for a week after we lost you." He glanced down at the picture in my hands, "You meant the world to me back then, Terra, and it took everything I had to move on. We can't change the past, no matter how hard we try, but I'll always be there for you, and I'll _always _be your friend."

"_These are the days these are the moments that pass us by. We ask the questions but we never really find out why. Pull my card up from the bottom, reminds me of the things we've forgotten. That road trip we look back in autumn. The time we left and went back and got 'em. These are the days these are the moments that pass us by."_

I couldn't stop thinking about everything I left behind when I turned to Slade so many years ago. Beast Boy…I broke his heart…twice. Of course he was gonna move on. That picture. That _stupid _picture. That night in the carnival was the best night of my life…and at the same time, it was the worst. I wanted to remember it forever because I had never been happier than that moment, forever frozen in the picture. But…that same night…that was the night I betrayed them. The night _I _let Slade into the Tower. The night I turned on my friends. The night I gave up _everything _I ever loved.

I looked up at Beast Boy. He was still smiling, and it made me cry even harder. I was sobbing uncontrollably. He reached out and hugged me…like a father hugs his daughter. I looked up at him and smiled through my tears, "Thanks Beast Boy…" His smile faded as he looked back at me, "I'm not Beast Boy anymore…" A new wave of tears poured out of my eyes. Things would never be the same again…

"_I don't know if I'll ever know why, or hear the sound when angels cry. What you said to me late last night, I'll remember for the rest of my life. Every night when I close my eyes, I see the ways that you've touched my life. And I want you to know that I'll always be right here."_

* * *

I felt like I needed a little more inbetween my two main stories...and this is it, hope you liked it...if not...too bad! lol 


End file.
